


nothing like us

by Aayeitsmecayden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, So many cliches, so much fluff because i love fluff, this could be a teenage romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayeitsmecayden/pseuds/Aayeitsmecayden
Summary: Lena wants to hate Kara.She wants to hate her cocky attitude and how much of a flirt she is. Lena knows that people like her can never be trusted; she learned that the hard way back in boarding school and she swore to never submit to someone like that again. Lena wants to hate how beautiful she is and how her laugh makes Lena’s stomach fill with butterflies each time, even when it's not because of her. She wants to hate how kara is the queen of this school, and how much her rebel tendencies make Lena want Kara even more. She wants to hate all of it, all of her.She hates how Kara broke her heartLena doesn't hate Kara, even though she really wants toShe loves that blonde too much(Lena thinks that's probably the worst part)





	nothing like us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I am back with another fic. This one took forever to write because writer's block hit me towards the end and I didn't know what to do, but I powered through it and finished it at 2 am. Might not be one of my best works, I'll probably come back to it and fix any mistakes when I reread it in a couple of days.
> 
> Also, the looks of both Kara and Lena were inspired by these two post:
> 
> Kara: http://tokiwooki.tumblr.com/post/167520369306/despite-my-previous-post-saying-i-wouldnt-post (great artist, 20/10 would recommend) 
> 
> Lena: https://shipthis-c.tumblr.com/post/169817340678/this-is-the-lena-i-have-pictured-in-my-head-for (yes that is my Tumblr, but shoutout to https://supercorpgirls.tumblr.com for the encouragement!) 
> 
> So many links, sorry people
> 
> Italics are mostly flashbacks in this one, and its also kinda all over the place but enjoy.

Lena _wants_ to hate Kara.

She wants to hate her cocky attitude and how much of a flirt she is. Lena knows that people like her can never be trusted; she learned that the hard way back in boarding school and she swore to never submit to someone like that again. Lena wants to hate how beautiful she is and how her laugh makes Lena’s stomach fill with butterflies each time even when it's not because of her. She wants to hate how kara is the queen of this school, and how much her rebel tendencies make Lena want Kara even more. She wants to hate all of it, all of her.

She hates how Kara broke her heart

Lena doesn't hate Kara, even though she really wants to

She loves that blonde too much

(Lena thinks that's probably the worst part)

* * *

 

_ The raven-haired girl cursed at the Luthor’s need to move every few months as she walked through the unfamiliar doors and looked for the main office. She needed her new schedule and her locker number soon, as school was about to start. She ignored the stares, more than used to them by now. God, why did her brother have to be so successful? She hated the spotlight it put on her at all times, and she hated the whispers she could hear at all times. Just like now, as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the small sign on the wall. “Main Office” it read in big block letters and a pointed arrow to a seemingly dead-end hallway. She frowned and looked around for any type of direction she could find. Why are American schools so goddamn disorganized? She’s turning around, ready to head back the same way she came to try again when she feels the air leave her lungs as someone crashes into her, and they tumble to the ground in a heap of papers and binders.  _

_ The person on top of her grunts lowly, and she can hear people around them giggling as they pass. She can feel the cold floor through her shirt and jacket, digging painfully on the bone of her shoulder-blade. She lets out a small whimper of pain, her cheeks instantly heating up at the sound she most certainly didn't want to let out. At last, the sound seems to put the person on top of her into motion, something she’s very thankful for. Lena inhales softly when the person kneels in between her legs, and she can see it’s a blonde girl that’s trying to get her hair out of her eyes. The blonde finally manages to swipe a hand through her hair to tame it, and Lena holds her breath because holy shit, this girl is so damn beautiful. Lena, very sneakily, roams her eyes down pink lips, red leather jacket and blue jeans the blonde is sporting and wow, Lena’s so gay. Her gaze trails back up and see a smirk forming on those lips, and knows she’s been caught. Lena bites her lip softly and connects green with blue.  _

_ “Well hello there, pretty girl,” the blonde says in a low voice, clearly only meant for Lena to hear. “I don't think I've seen you before, and I would never forget such beauty.” _

_ A blush spreads along her cheeks before she can try and stop it. She clears her throat softly, “You haven't seen me because it's my first day.” Lena says as she squirms trying to get up from the floor.  _

_ Miss Stranger notices and instantly helps Lena from the ground. The raven-haired girl smiles softly before picking her binder from the floor, while the blonde picks up her papers. Lena doesn't mean to pry but she can see calculus problems scribbled down on some of the papers. Maybe they’ll have the same class period. The blonde turns to her and smiles confidently.  _

_ “Well since it's your first day, maybe I can show you around? If you want,” the stranger asks as she looks into Lena’s eyes, and the raven-haired girl is amazed at how clear those blue eyes are.  _

_ “I don't even know your name,” Lena answers back. _

_ “It’s Kara, Kara Danvers,” the blonde- Kara- says immediately with a well-placed smirk, and presented her hand for a handshake.  _

_ Lena arched an eyebrow at the gesture but accepted the hand softly into hers, “I’m Lena.”  _

_ She’s surprised when Kara lifts her hand up to pink lips and a soft kiss is placed on the back of it. Lena is almost sure her blush is never going to go away. Blue eyes connect with green briefly, Kara’s lips still pressed against Lena’s soft skin, before Kara lets go of her hand and smiles cockily at her.  _

_ “Now that we got pleasantries out of the way, what class do you have?” Kara asks.  _

_ Lena looks down at her binder in sudden shyness, before remembering the things she needed to start the day. “I don’t know actually, I was trying to find the main office to get my schedule when… this happened,” she says as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. She can feel Kara’s eyes on her.  _

_ “Well then to the main office we go!” Kara says cheekily. The blonde looks up a little before taking a step to her left and pointing at the hallway where Lena just came from. “It’s this way, I have no idea how you got here since the main office is not near us at all,” Kara says with a teasing smile and starts walking, making sure Lena is following.  _

_ “Yeah, well this school should get better directions. Not everybody has been here all their life.” Lena replies back sassily. _

_ She knows she’s fucked the moment the butterflies start to flutter in her stomach when Kara laughs. _

* * *

 

It’s been three weeks and Lena has kind of gotten used to Kara not being by her side. Kind of because every time she remembers, it cracks her heart a little bit more, but there’s nothing she can do but keep walking to her classes and distract herself by doing her homework in her head. Anything and everything to not think of the blonde haired girl. 

She can hear her sometimes when she walks by certain spots that are on her way to class. Spots that they used to share. She can hear Kara laughing or talking to her friends enthusiastically. Lena learns to keep her head down and walk faster, to keep herself from being noticed. It hurts her to know that Kara has moved on so quickly, whiles she’s still wallowing in her heartbreak. 

Other times their eyes will meet; like gravity pulling objects to earth, they can’t help it. Lena loves the shade of blue in Kara’s eyes, and she swears she can see a flicker of hurt, sadness and guilt burning, but it’s gone as fast as it appeared, replaced by the same icy stare that broke her heart. 

Most times she convinces herself it’s just her pained imagination playing tricks on her. 

* * *

_Lena slowly warms up to Kara. She’s not used to people just wanting her for her. But Kara seems genuine enough, so she lets her guard down. Surprisingly, she only shares AP Calculus (BC might she add) and Ceramics II with the flirty blonde, which sets a speck of disappointment in her stomach that she doesn’t dwell on too much the first time they revised her schedule._

_ AP calc is not hard and they’re only reviewing integrals and limits when she joins. The teacher’s funny and has a seating chart that puts her right next to Kara. It’s one of her favorite classes. That’s the class where she learns the blonde to her right is actually incredibly smart. She also learns that Kara has the corniest jokes.  _

_ They are not funny at all. _

_ She laughs anyway and ignores the little glare the teacher sends her way every time.  _

_ Ceramics proves a little bit harder. She can draw basic things like flowers and trees; but clay is against her, she’s sure of it. No matter how hard she tries, she never gets the shape she had imagined in her head. Good thing the teacher doesn’t grade based on how pretty it looked. Lena is sure she’ll be better by the end of the year.  _

_ She’s been at the school for 5 weeks. Her teachers finally know her name and recognize her when she walks down the hallway. She has some friends, scattered among her classes but she’s been eating lunch with Kara for those 5 weeks. Even when Lena insists that the blonde go eat with her own group of friends she doesn’t budge, just smiles and “you’re my friend Lena, so technically I am eating with my own friends.” She doesn’t really know how to answer that so she smiles and changes the topic.  _

_ When she enters the ceramics classroom and sees that the pottery wheels are out, she immediately knows she’s screwed. She can barely function with a still peace of clay, how is she gonna try with a moving, wet piece of clay? Lena drags her feet to her table and heavily sets her bag on top of it with a sigh. I’m gonna fail this class. I’m gonna fail an art class she thinks ruefully.  _

_ “Was physics that bad?” A voice asks behind her teasingly and Lena involuntarily smiles.  _

_ “Yeah, it was terrible. We learned about rotational motion and Jacob almost broke his nose when we did a yo-yo experiment.” She says sarcastically before turning and facing the smiling blonde, admiring the red leather jacket that always seems to go with her. “I laughed so much I think I could feel tears coming out of my eyes.”  _

_ “Aww, it must’ve sucked!” Kara says in the same tone, walking around her and placing her bag next to Lena’s. She looks at Lena before they both share a chuckle and a blush. “Nah, but seriously you looked like someone took your graphing calculator away.”  _

_ Lena rolled her eyes at the jab, “you know I’m not good with sculpting, and I saw that the pottery wheels are out which means we are getting messy today. I’m gonna fail this class.” She says dramatically, an undertone of insecurity in her words.  _

_ Kara shakes her head, “you’re gonna do just fine Lena, those might be from the class before this one. You know how messy Mr. Barnes is.” The blonde daringly takes Lena’s hand and gives it a squeeze. She doesn’t let it go and Lena stares at the gesture.  _

_ “Maybe if I had your talent I wouldn’t be worried about this class,” the raven-haired girl says with a lip bite.  _

_ Kara’s eyes glance toward the movement for a second before they are moving back to green. “I don’t have a talent, I just like doing this a little bit more than you do.”  _

_ “Says the award-winning artist,” Lena says with a smile.  _

_ “It wasn’t even that big of an award, no need to bring it back,” Kara says back, eyes glancing at the door to see their teacher closing the door. Guess she didn’t hear the bell. “Let’s sit down and see what we have for today.”  _

_ Lena nods.  _

_ Their hands don’t separate until after they are told the assignment.  _

_ It’s a vase _

_ made on the pottery wheel _

_ Kara ignores Lena’s whine  _

_                                         _________________________________ _

_ “I can’t do this. I give up,” Lena says as she struggles, for the fifth time, at trying to shape the base of the vase. Kara sits right next to her, adding finishing touches to her piece and Lena is looking at her almost with awe.  _

_ “Don’t be grumpy, try again.” The blonde says without looking up. _

_ Lena huffs, “nope, Mr. Barnes can stamp an F on this piece of… whatever this is, for all I care.” She glares at the clay hoping that somehow it will become what she wants it to.  _

_ Kara watches with amused eyes, already finished with her piece and decided to have mercy on the poor girl. “Ugh fine, I’ll help you make it,” she says with a smile on her face.  _

_ Lena lights up at that, maybe she won’t fail this class after all. “Really?” Kara just nods. “Thank you, Kara.” Lena doesn’t mean for her voice to sound so fond, or breathless, and a blush comes to her cheeks almost immediately.  _

_ Kara’s eyes dance around her features, smile widening slowly. She stands up and makes her way towards Lena’s chair. “Scoot forward.”  _

_ “What?” Lena asks confused. “I thought you were helping me with my piece.”  _

_ “I am. Now scoot forward so I can sit behind you.” _

_ Lena still looks confused but compiles. Kara slides behind her. A shiver runs down her spine and she prays to the lord that Kara didn’t feel it. The blonde snakes her arms around a slim waist and grabs Lena’s hands with her own. Kara nudges Lena’s foot at the pedal so she can control it for now.  _

_ “Okay, we are gonna start slow.” Lena feels Kara’s breath on her cheek, a chin resting on her shoulder. “I’m going to press the pedal softly so it starts spinning. The key to this, Lena, is doing it softly a first. Build it up and then add details.” Kara moves both their hands towards the wet clay, pushing slowly to make sure it’s centered. “There’s no need to rough it up, thanks to the water the clay is soft and malleable.” Kara shuffles a bit closer to Lena, to get a better view of what they are doing. Lena can feel her breath hitch at the proximity, feels her eyes flutter before she regains her control. Kara moves her right hand to the top of the ball of clay, using two fingers and pushing downwards softly to make the aperture of the vase. _

_ “Some clay may be harder than others, but you just have to get it wet so it’s easier. Always be soft,” the words shouldn’t affect her as much as they do, but the blonde has a very suggestive undertone, and she feels Kara lips moving against her cheek when she speaks. Oh god, this is torture. Lena feels herself relaxing against Kara’s firm body and those arms holding her tighter. Their hands have moved to make the vase longer and start its shape, the clay now resembling something remotely artistic.  _

_ “To make the typical shape, you have to press the desired spot where you want it with both hands to make it as even as possible.” Kara guided their hands and pressed inward softly, the vase coming to life before their eyes. The blonde moved her head lower, so her lips ghosted over Lena’s neck. “Depending on the spot, you can make it go crazy or just right. Take the pressure into account as well.”  _

_ I shouldn’t be this turned on, Lena thinks with a shiver as she feels Kara on her neck, saying the most suggestive things in that breathless voice. She moves her head and gives Kara more room to roam, eyes fluttering every couple of words said against her throat. There’s a moan at the back of it, waiting to come out but she breathes deeply to regain some control. Wrong move. All she can smell is Kara’s perfume around her. When she exhales, the start of a whimper leaves her mouth but she clamps it shut before it completely escapes. Lena can feel Kara smirk against her skin. Fuck.  _

_ “I feel that, for this kind of pottery, you have to be really skilled with your fingers, don’t you agree Lena?” Kara asks in a low rasp. Lena barely hears the question over the thump of her heart in her ears but manages to hum her agreement. “You have to know where to press to get the best results, and I think I found the perfect spot, don’t you?” The blonde says as she places her lips behind Lena’s sharp jawline. Oh, she’s good, Lena thinks as her breath hitches and another moan threatens to come out. Enough is enough.  _

_ “God, Kara. Whatever you’re trying to do, just get it over with.” Lena says in a raspy whisper.  _

_ “I’m not trying to do anything, Lena,” Kara says innocently, “I’m just trying to help you with your piece.”  _

_ “Uh huh, sure. And I’m getting an F in my physics class.” Lena says sarcastically, still breathless because Kara hasn’t stopped attacking her neck with gentle ghosting of lips and soft pressure.  _

_ “Well, I'm trying-”  _

_ “You guys have 3 minutes to clean this up before the bell rings.” Mr. Barnes shouts loudly, coming out of his office.  _

_ Kara and Lena jump at the interruption. The raven-haired girl is the first to react as she stops the wheel and takes her piece to the other room to dry. She mentally face-palms because she’s not supposed to let anyone in. She was supposed to concentrate on her studies and talk to people only when necessary. That’s what her mother told her to do. Why did Kara have to come in and ruin my plans?! She thinks angrily while taking the dirty apron off and washing her hands. Lena walks to her backpack and swings it over her shoulder, pointedly not looking at Kara, before she starts walking towards the back door.  _

_ (The blonde is very confused. Had she taken it too far?) _

_ “Hey, do you wanna hang out a-” Kara starts.  _

_ “I have homework to do.” Lens interrupts coldly, running a hand through her hair.  _

_ The bell rings and Lena bolts out of the classroom. Kara frowns at her retreating form before walking in the opposite direction.  _

* * *

Stupid alarm clock!

She’s late for class. For the first time in her 17 years of life, she’s late for class and rushing to get ready. She likes looking calm and collected at all times. Her mother taught her that. But now she’s rushing around the house collecting her things, putting her black and white Star Wars letterman jacket before she runs out the door and into her car. She definitely breaks at least three speeding laws on her way to school, she decided halfway she really doesn’t care. 

The first period is almost done by the time she parks her car, and it’s definitely done by the time she gets past the main office. Why this school insists on so many colored passes was beyond her. She goes to her locker first because that’s where her calc homework is, and she’s already here so she figures there’s no need to rush now. For some reason her combination is not working, even when she triple checks that it is indeed her locker. 

It seems luck is not on her side today. 

When is it ever? 

Lena huffs frustratedly and leans her forehead on her locker, breathing deeply, trying to calm her anxiety and her heart. She thinks about calling it a day, skip the rest of school and go home to get some rest, and after careful consideration, she decides to go with that plan. Her mother will have an aneurysm if she finds out, but she’s past caring at this point. Lena feels drained. 

She walks back to the main office and walks straight out. Nobody questions her. She wishes they made it as easy to go in as it is to go out. Lena walks past the motorcycle parking and spots Kara’s black Bonneville. It makes her stagger in her steps, as the memories of a happier time come to the front of her mind. She sighs sadly, still not over the heartbreak but getting there. 

Lena doesn't understand when it went wrong. 

One moment they were happy, making plans for the future. The next Kara is breaking up with her over the phone, voice cold and venomous. One day and then the next. Lena never expected it. 

And she blames herself for it, because what other reason could there be if not for something she did? 

Lena feels her eyes start to water and keeps on walking before the tears start falling again. Nothing more embarrassing than crying in the middle of the school parking lot. 

She gets to her car and drives home, relying solely on muscle memory, her mind somewhere else. 

(More like someone)

* * *

_Lena ultimately stops being cold towards Kara because she realizes she’s being stupid. Also, she can’t really say no to Kara’s pout and puppy eyes._

_ (She needs to work on that)  _

_ So in less than 48 hours, they are back to being their old selves.  _

_ Except for the added touches.  _

_ Lena realizes this a little bit late. It’s been a week since the cold treatment, and they are sitting in Calc, intently listening to the teacher explain infinite integrals when she noticed that her left hand is tightly clasped by a slightly tanner hand belonging to one Kara Danvers. _

_ It honestly hits her all at once.  _

_ They can’t stop touching each other. In the most non-sexual way, of course. Innocent touches, hands grazing, longer hugs. A need for contact between two bodies that they can’t seem to contain. It’s almost an unconscious action by now. She’s not surprised by Kara hugging her or putting her arm around her shoulder; she doesn’t flinch when Kara grabs her hand as they walk from class to class or to the cafeteria. Lena has also initiated contact multiple times.  _

_ Like right now. As her thumb grazes Kara’s knuckle softly, and a small smile stays on both their faces.  _

_ Lena knows they are not “just friends” anymore but she’s not sure what exactly they are.  _

_ She really doesn’t want to question it, mostly because she feels butterflies in her stomach every time they touch, and she feels safe for the first time since her brother moved away.  _

_ She thinks it’s too good to be true.  _

* * *

It was.

Not at the beginning, though; or during. 

The beginning was a dream come true for Lena. And during had its ups and downs but they were real and they were loving it. 

It was at the last second, the moment right before you close your eyes, that everything was just… nothing. 

* * *

_She’s in the library, mostly because it’s her free period and the school needs to know where you are during it, but also because she needed to study for her US government exam that was coming in two days. So many amendments and enumerated powers to memorize. Lena is reading the 19th when she feels soft hands covering her eyes. She jumps in fright before she hears a familiar chuckle and relaxes._

_ “Guess who?” The voice says teasingly.  _

_ “Barack Obama?” Lena answers back with a smile on her face.  _

_ “No, but you wish.” They say, “guess again.”  _

_ “Michelle Obama?” Lena says with enthusiasm, barely containing her laugh.  _

_ The person huffs with a laugh, “you’re bad at this game.” The person drops their hands and drapes them over Lena’s shoulder, moving their head to give a kiss on Lena’s cheek.  _

_ “Hi, Kara didn’t know it was you,” Lena says teasingly, a blush coming to her cheeks at the blondes gesture.  _

_ “Haha, you think you’re so funny,” Kara says with a pout, still very close to Lena’s face; the raven-haired girl has gotten used to it, though.  _

_ “I’m hilarious, darling,” Lena says whilst looking over her notes, Kara still draped over her shoulders. The blonde smiles at the term of endearment. It’s a recent development. Lena had said it without thinking, and although embarrassed, Kara didn’t look like she minded. On the contrary, she liked it. A lot.  _

_ “What are you working on?” The blonde asked quietly after a few minutes of watching Lena read over her written notes.  _

_ “I’m studying for Ms. Stags test,” she said, unconsciously moving her head closer to the blondes’.  _

_ Kara noticed though, and smiled, “oh yeah, you have it in two days right? I had it earlier today.”  _

_ “Really? How was it?” Lena asked, anxiety seeping into her tone.  _

_ Kara looked at her, at how white teeth abused a lower lip and how such a person doubted her own capabilities. “It’ll be as easy as writing your name, Lee, don’t worry too much about it.” _

_ Lena exhaled, trusting her… friend on the matter. She dropped her notebook on the table and rubbed her eyes slowly. God, she was tired. “Okay, I’m gonna take a break.” _

_ “Good. You deserve it.” Kara gave her another kiss on the cheek, this one lingering as she spoke, “you wanna… hang out today? A-after school?”  _

_ Lena frowned at the stuttering, Kara never stuttered. She was confident and cocky and knew what she wanted. “Yeah, sure.”  _

_ “Okay. Cool.” After that there was silence. Not exactly awkward but there was a layer of tension that wasn’t there before. Kara cleared her throat and finally separated from Lena, making Lena look up at her with a frown. “Well, I better go before Mr. T starts suspecting why I’ve been in the “bathroom” for the past 15 minutes.”  _

_ Right. Kara had her free period right after hers. She had biology right now.  _

_ “Kara! Why did you do that? You shouldn’t be skipping class.” Lena said, softly smacking the blondes’ arm. The blondes’ incredibly toned arm. Oh wow, Lena thought.  _

_ “I knew you would be freaking about your test. I had to make sure you knew that you had it in the bag.” Kara said and the soft look in her eyes was laced with something else, and Lena’s heart raced.  _

_ “Thank you, Kara,” Lena says with soft eyes and a soft smile. Kara thinks she looks like perfection.  _

_ “Anything for you.” The blonde whispers back before taking note of what she’s said, and clearing her throat. “I-I mean, what are friends for?” She squeaks out, uncharacteristically.  _

_ Lena tries to not be disappointed.  _

_ Friends.  _

_ Right.  _

_ Because that’s what they are at the moment. _

_ “Well, go. I don’t want to be the reason you get in trouble.” Lena says with a laugh, masking everything that she’s feeling. Kara chuckles, and leans giving her a kiss on the cheek, lingering.  _

_ Always lingering a little bit longer.  _

_ “Bye. See you after school.”  _

_ Kara steps back and smiles, before turning and walking away, blue sneakers squeaking on the floor every few steps.  _

_ Lena watched until she couldn’t follow the blonde with her eyes anymore.  _

_ (She’s sure she heard the librarian snickering at her and her lovestruck face _

_ She’s sure she blushed and looked down  _

_ She’s not sure how to feel about the situation)  _

* * *

The sky is gray, much like her mood at the moment. She feels tired and ready to take a nap. Lena’s a couple feet from getting to her front door when she hears the rumble of a motorcycle. Her heart beats faster but her mind plays devil’s advocate and screams at her that it’s anything else but the blonde she seems to not be able to shake off her mind. She sighs, keeps walking and takes her keys out to open her door. What she hears next makes her freeze on the spot.

It can’t be. 

No. 

The sound repeats itself.

No. 

“Lena.” 

No. 

“Lena, cmon.” 

No. 

“Lee, please.” 

Yes. 

Lena turns so fast she’s pretty sure she gave herself whiplash, her brain rattling inside her skull. Red jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers. Signature look. Lena swallows the lump in her throat before meeting blue eyes. 

She can feel her heart beating faster already. 

Traitor. 

“Hello, Kara,” Lena says tersely. She just wanted to go to sleep. Why can’t the universe be on her side for once? 

The blonde looks hopeful but her shoulders drop a bit at the tone. “I-I was wondering if we-we could talk? I know I have no right to ask that, but I just… I want to, I-i need to talk to you.” 

Lena’s brain is screaming, shouting at her to say no and walk into her house and forget about everything. 

But Kara’s eyes are so blue and so hopeful, and her heart is begging her to let Kara in one last time. 

Always the same debate. 

Heart vs brain. 

“No,” Lena says and turns away, ready to run. Her hands are trembling. Her whole body is shaking. 

“Lee, please. We can’t end like this. Please.” Kara says, desperate, eyes shifting over Lena’s back. “I don’t want to end like this.”

Lena takes a deep breath. She won’t let her heart rule this time. Her brain over her heart. Because Kara is her weakness, the most debilitating of drugs, the most attractive of flames, and she’s addicted, but she’s been burned before. 

“Why are you here, Kara?” Lena says, monotone. She still doesn’t turn. 

“Because I want to explain; because I don’t want to end this. Because I made a mistake.” Kara says, jaw clenching and eyes looking for a sign. It’s drizzling now, and she feels as if she was in a movie. 

Lena tenses, and finally turns around, green eyes cold and piercing. “You made a mistake? Which part, the one where you dumped over the phone, the part where offered me no explanation whatsoever, or the part where you ignored me for three weeks afterward?” 

Kara looks guiltily at the ground, sighing and then meeting green eyes once more, “all of the above.” 

Lena’s eyes grow furious in an instant, “you’re making a joke out of this?! You know what, fuck you, Kara. And get the hell out of m-”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it as a joke!” Kara says immediately, cutting Lena off. “I meant… you’re right. I did all of those things and those were mistakes, Lena. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I had a choice and I made the wrong one, and I’ve regretted it ever since.” Tears are welling up in the blondes’ eyes now, taking a footstep closer to the raven-haired girl a step above her. 

Lena feels her heart winning against her brain.

Weak. 

That’s what Kara makes her feel.

But also safe, and warm, and hopeful. 

“I want a second chance. I’m done doing what other people tell me to do. I want you and only you. And I know I don’t deserve it, but if you still love me, even a little, I’m begging you to give me another chance and I won’t make the same mistakes.” Kara continues, and the rain started to pour but she doesn’t take notice of it, intently looking at Lena’s face, searching for a sign that she hasn’t lost one of the most important people in her life. 

Lena’s brain surrenders and she knows her heart has taken over the reigns. 

_ I had a choice and I made the wrong one.  _

_ I’m done doing what other people tell me to do  _

Lena frowns, thinking over the words. “You had a choice?” 

“What?” Kara says confused. 

“You said you had a choice, and you said that other people are telling you what to do. What do you mean?” Lena asks, desperate to understand. 

Kara chews her bottom lip, and her eyes shift to the garage where Lena’s car is parked. It’s the only car there. “They told me not to tell you, they told me they would move you away if I didn’t break up with you.” 

“Who is they, Kara?” 

“M-my mother…” the blonde says trailing off.

Lena frowns, “your mother? She doesn’t have any power over me or what my family does Kara, that doesn’t even make se-”

“And your father,” Kara says, interrupting. Her eyes move to the garage, expecting said person to pop out of nowhere.

“My dad?” Lena says, and Kara nods. “The one I haven’t seen in…” realization sets in Lena’s features, “three weeks because he went on a business trip.” 

“Yes,” Kara says, and takes one step forward. “They gave me a choice and I chose for you to stay here, but not by my side. I’ve hated every day since then, and I know, I know I should’ve told you everything about it and make sure you had a saying but I was selfish. I wanted you to stay, even if I had to admire you from afar.” Takes another step, she can smell Lena’s perfume now, the rain weighing down her jacket. “Even if it made you hate me.” 

“I could never hate you, Kara,” Lena whispers, looking down into blue eyes since she’s just a bit taller than Kara at the moment. “I hate the way you broke my heart,” Kara looks down, eyes sad and defeated, but Lena reaches forward and tilts her chin up, eyes meeting once again. “I hate that you made a choice that wasn’t for only you to make. I hate that you even had to make a choice.” She smiles a little, “but I could never hate _you_.” 

Kara smiles, tears finally spilling, mixing with the raindrops on her cheek. “I love you with everything that I am, Lena. And I’m asking for a second chance because I can’t lose you. It might take me years to gain your trust back but I’ll do it; I would do anything for you.” The blonde leans forward, intent clear in her eyes but stops an inch from Lena’s lips, giving her all the power. 

Green meets blue and the spark is once again ignited. 

When their lips meet a sense of home washes over them, and the rain drips down their face but they don’t notice. 

It feels a lot like their first kiss but different at the same time. 

* * *

_They decided to go to Kara’s house after school. Well, mostly Kara decided and Lena just went with it because she didn’t care where they went as long as she was with the blonde. There was no one home when they got there and Kara frowned because that never happened, before shrugging it off and leading Lena to her room._

_“I need to finish this thing for chemistry before we do anything. I have to send it in 2 hours.” Lena says as she puts her backpack on Kara’s desk and rummages through to find the paper. “Can I use your computer real fast?” She asks finding her paper and moving her backpack to the ground._

_Kara is already laying on her bed, scrolling through her phone. “Sure, Lee.”_

_“Thanks.” She says sitting on the chair and powering on the Mac. “What’s your password?”_

_“Lena is cute with capital c and no spaces,” she says without looking up. She hears Lena laugh and smiles. Damn, she’s such a sucker for this girl._

_ “Alright flirt, now what’s the real password.” _

_“puppies are cute with capital c and no spaces.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_Kara scrolls down her Instagram feed, liking some of the pictures of her friends and some random dog ones. She stops when she comes across her recommended page. Lena Luthor is there as a profile and she taps it as soon as she notices. Her eyes skim over the bio and she admires the most recent pictures. Lena looks flawless in every single one. Damn, she’s beautiful, Kara thinks with a sigh. She taps on the most recent one, where Lena is wearing her glasses and her favorite Star Wars letterman jacket, hair messy and eyes so green it takes Kara’s breath away._

_The blonde looks up towards her desk, and stares at the girl that's sitting there, concentrated on her chemistry homework and tapping on the keyboard. Kara stands up, leaves her phone behind and walks towards Lena. Almost as if she was in a trance, she reaches for the chair and slowly spins Lena towards her, internally swooning at how cute Lena looks when she’s confused._

_“Kara what are you doing? I have to finish this.” Lena says with a frown, trying to figure what her friend is thinking._

_Kara looks at her as if she hung the stars in the sky. Eyes soft and bright. “You’re so beautiful.”_

_Lena blushes immediately, not used to the look or the words being directed at her. “Thank you, Kara.”_

_Kara’s eyes move down to her lips twice and Lena knows what’s coming even before Kara starts leaning forward. God, she has wanted this since that day in Ceramics class._

_Their lips meet and Lena feels alive. It’s soft at first, chaste because Kara wants to take this slow but the passion starts building up after a moment. Pink lips move against redder ones move as if they’ve been doing this for months._

_Lena knows she will never be the same._

_Kara knows Lena is her drug, and she’s addicted._

* * *

When they separate, they’re both gasping for air. Smiles blossom on their faces, foreheads are glued together, and arms are around waist and neck. A piece seems to fall back in the place it belongs.

They know they’ll be stronger after this. 

“We still have a lot to talk about,” Lena says. 

“I know.” 

“I’m still kinda mad at you.”

“I know.” 

“It’s still raining.” 

“I know.” 

“Kar?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you too.” 

She smiles. 

“I know.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know what you think! Comments make the heart grow fonder :)
> 
> (Also since this is mostly Lena's point of view, would you guys be interested in Kara's for a second chapter? Let me know)


End file.
